Movie Night
by Tigerlily1997
Summary: chpter 5 to my life ruined maybe not


**Party At The Beach**

A couple of hours after I met Justin,Chaz,and Christian I was in my room unpacking my boxes when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and Justin, Christian, and Chaz were standing there. I said''ok I didn't give you my address,how did you know where I lived?'' Justin said''we ran into your brother at the skatepark he told us where you guys lived'' I said''oh...and is it like time to go?'' Justin said''no we still have an hour'' I said''ok and your here why?'' Justin said''because we wanted to show you around while we are waiting'' I said''oh...well that's very thoughtful...I have to find my jacket really quick...ummm you guys can come in if you want to...or you can wait downstairs which evers cool with you''and with that I walked back into my room to find my jacket.

They came into my room and Justin sat on my computer chair , Christian and Chaz went for the bed. I finally found my jacked and walked back out said''ok I'm ready'' they both got up and we walked down the stairs. My mom said''when will you be back?'' I looked over at Justin and Christian and Justin said''she should be back no later then 12" my mom said''ok be careful'' I said''i will bye mom love you'' my mom said''love you'' and with that I walked out the door.

We walked around the area for a bit, Justin, Christian,and Chaz showing me around. They were really funny, oh and they were really big flirts, but in a nice, funny way if you know what I mean. Like they would randomly compliment me on my eyes or or how pretty I am. Sometimes when I'm looking one direction they would check me out, and when I would look back they would look away. I'm not sure but I think I'm actually staring to like Justin, but I don't want to get back into a relationship just yet, I just got over my last boyfriend, Erik, he cheated on my with the person I hated the most.

We were walking aound the neighborhood when Christian pulled out his phone, put it back in his pocket and said''hey guys Ryan txted me the party's started'' Justin said''ok'' I said''so is there anybody you should warn me about before I go?'' Justin said''ummm...well there is this guy his name is Bobby he is kind of a pervert...'' Justin obviously saw the look on my face,which of was kind of scared cause he said''but don't worry you'll be with us'' I said''well Justin I hate to break it to you but your kind of a pervet to'' Chaz said''oh burn'' I said''your not much better'' Justin mimicked him and said''oh burn'' Chaz just glared at us.

A couple minutes later we arrived at the beach. There were a lot of people, not to mention all the beer. Justin said''here come meet Ryan'' while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a group of people. Justin said''hey Ryan come here!'' A guy walked over to us, he had blonde skater hair, just like Justin, Chaz, and Christian. He had green eyes, and he was a couple inches taller then Justin. I have to say he was pretty cute. Ryan said''hey man what's up?'' while Justin and him did that weird man hug thingy. Justin said''not much man...hey I want you to meet Braelyn...she just moved in a couple blocks away'' Ryan scanned me up and down obviously checking me out. His eyes came back up to my eyes and said''well you are very goergous'' I said''why thank you...your not to bad yourself'' He said''ya I get that alot'' I smiled and Justin said''hey do you want a beer?'' I said''ya sure'' Justin said''ok I'll be right back'' and with that he walked off to get me a beer.

Ryan said''so where did you move from?'' I said''Vegas'' he smiled and said''city girl awesome'' I said''why do people keep saying that?'' Ryan said''well we usually don't get alot of city girls around here, you know we usually get country girls or something like that'' I said''oh is that why? well I feel special'' someone said''and you look special to...here'' Justin handed me a beer and I said''well thank you...for the beer'' He said''ok I take it back you look horrible'' I said''awww! really? thanks...smart ass'' Justin laughed and took a drink of his beer. I tried to get mine open but couldn't. I said''Justin I can't open it, will you open it?'' he smiled and said''hand it over sissy'' I siad''well if I'm a sissy what does that make you?'' He said''ummm...not a sissy'' I said''whatever'' he laughed.

There was music playing on the beach far away but it was so loud I'm pretty sure people on the other side of town could hear it. All of a sudden turned towards me and held out his hand. I looked at his hand in confusion not knowing if he wanted me to take his hand or give him my beer. So taking a wild guess I handed him my beer, but he didn't take it, Instead he laughed, grabbed my beer set it on the table, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the music. So he wanted to dance, not take away my beer. I followed him and when we got to where he wanted he turned around and put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands behind his neck. It was a slow song which was good or we would of looked like Idiots slow dancing to a fast song. I think it was "You And Me'' by Lifehouse, if I'm correct.

I couldn't help but look into his eyes , you totally get lost in them, I know, It sounds cheesy but It's true. He was really sweet and he was funny, not to metion really hot, which is always good, I mean I'm not gonna go and date an ugly guy, if you know what I mean I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Justin suddenly started leaning down, I freaked out and pulled away, clearing my throat. He looked at me confused, I said''I don't kiss people I barely know'' with a smile on my face. He smiled and said''well I guess I'm just gonna have to fix that huh?'' I said''I guess you are'' Justin pulled me back in and put his hands back on my waist, my hands going back around his neck. I had a lot of fun at the party, the guys were a lot of fun. I met Christian's sister, her name is Caitlin she is really nice we became friends fast.

It was starting get late and people started leaving leaving only Me,Justin,Chaz,Ryan,Chriatian,Caitlin, and few more people that I didn't know. We were all sitting in the sand,none of us were drunk,but we did drink a lot of beer. I said''well I better be gettin home, it's starting to get late'' Justin stood up and said''I'll walk you'' I said''ok...bye guys it was nice meeting you'' while waving at Chaz and the others. They all waved back at me while saying''Bye Braelyn!'' or "see you later!'' Justin was holding my hand the whole way back, which I didn't mind. We were talking about everything we could think about while we were walking.

When we got there I said''hey thanks for walking me home'' he smiled and said''no problem, I wasn't just gonna let you walk home in the dark by yourself'' see what I mean by sweet. I smile and said''I'll see you later'' he said''you sure will'' I said''Goodnight'' Justin hugged me and then leaned down and gently kissed my cheek while saying"goohnight Braelyn'' I smiled, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I hugged him once more before walking inside. I walked up to my room,got dressed into pj's and laid down in bed falling asleep thinking about Justin.


End file.
